Alvin and Brittanys new feelings
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: When Alvin starts dreaming about Brittany,he starts to like her.He of course won't tell her,btu what if Brittany feels the same too?Will they ever confess?Ps.i know theer are alot like these,but i just wanted to write one like this!
1. Chapter 1

_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing _  
_But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby_

This song echoed in Alvins dream,and it was always about one chipette

_baby _  
_Nothing on you, baby _  
_They might say hi, and I might say hey _  
_But you shouldn't worry, about what they say_

_"Am i falling for her?"No,i can't!"_Alvin thought in his dreams until...

"Simon,Theodore,ALVIINNN!"It's time to eat breakfast!"Dave yelled as all three of the chipmunks got dressed

"I'm here,no autographs please."Alvin said bowing as Simon rolled his eyes

"Whats for breakfast?"Theodore asked starving

"Bacon,eggs,and pancakes."Dave replied

"I want bacon and eggs and 2 pancakes."Alvin said yawning

"I want 3 bancakes,6 eggs,and 4 bacon strips please."Theodore said as the others looked at him like he was crazy

"What?I'm very hungry!"Theodore said when he saw the glares

"I just want eggs please."Simon said dully

"I'M HERE!I'M UP!"Kaylee said as she ran to the table as others covered there ears,Kaylee's screams are rather loud

"Quit down,would ya?"Alvin said to her

"Yeah,yeah sure."Kaylee said as she sat down in the chair

"What would you like to eat?"Dave said showing her the food

"One pancake,2 bacon strips."Kaylee said as Dave got it and the all eat there meals

"Its time to go to school."Dave said as the all walked to the bus stop

When they got in the bus,Alvin started thinking about his dreams lately

_"Hands down, there will never be another one (nope) _  
_I've been around, and I've never seen another one (never) _  
_Because your style, I ain't really got nothin' on (nothing) _

_"Could i really be falling for B-bbrrittany?"Alvin thought_

_"No,no!"Not that arguing self centered,beatiful haired,sweet smile and can make a boy have butterflies-wait no i don't like her!"Alvin thought once again_

"Alvin,Alvin,ALLLVVINNN!"Brittany yelled trying to get him to listen

"W-what?"Alvin said as he looked up to the girl he was dreaming about

"Its time to get off the bus!"Brittany said with a small chuckle

"Uh,yeah right."Alvin said as he started to get off the bus

"Did you forget something?"Like your brain?"Brittany snickered

"No,but i think your missing yours."Alvin replied in the same way as the both ran out of the bus

"_Of course she doesn't like me,why would she say something like that if she did?"She says stuff like that all the time to me!"Alvin thought_

_"Of course he doesnt like me,why would he say something like that if he did?"He says stuff like that all the time to me!"Brittany thought_


	2. I would never love you!

****

This place after school,IMing enjoy and R&R!

* * *

The awsomest one has logged on

The awsomest one:"Hello?"Anyone here?"

TheCUTESTchipette has logged on

TheCUTESTchipette:"Oh,great!"The only one here is you!"

The awsomest one:"I know,i'm awsome aren't I?"

TheCUTESTchipette:"No,you know what the A stand for!"

The awsomest one:"I know!"AWSOME!"

TheCUTESTchipette:"WRONG!"Annoying!"

The awsomest one:"Thats weird..thats also what Simon says it is."Oh well."At elast i'm awsome

TheCUTESTchipette:"*cough*No*cough*you not"

The awsomest one:"You know you love me!"I'm irristable!":)

TheCUTESTone:"Alvin Seville your the last person i would love in a million years!"

The awsomest one:"Same here!"

TheCUTESTone:"BYE!"

The awsomest one:"BYE!"

_"I guess its true,she doesn't love me."Alvin thought_

_"I guess its true,he doesnt love me."Brittany thought_

_"And she/he never will."They both thought at the same time_


	3. I say we wait till 15 years till we tell

"Guys,can i tell you something?"Alvin asked his brothers nervously

"Is it about a girl?"Simon asked Alvin

"Y-yes."Alvin said pulling on his collar

"Then tell us,i have already told you i like Eleanor!"Theodore said

"And i told you about Jeanette!"Simon said

"O-okay i uh like B-brittany."Alvin stuttered out

Theodore and simon each smiled at each other,then at Alvin

"Why are you so happy?"Alvin asked them

"Because,we knew you liked her!"Simon said smiling

"It was really that noticeable?"Alvin asked nervously chuckling

"YEP."The two brothers said simple

"Well,now all you can do is tell her."Simon said as Alvins grin turned unto a frown

"I-i can't."Alvin said sadly

"Why not?"Theodore asked him concerned

"B-because,what if she doesn't li-ke me b-back?"Alvin said frowning and looking down

"Well..that is possiable..."Simon said chuckling

"Whats that supposed to mean?"Alvin said madily

"I mean gosh Alvin who sleeps till 6:00 in the afternoon on weekends?"Simon said

"Whatever!"I am never going to tell her!"Alvin said throwing his arms up

"Why not Alvin?"Theodore asked him

"Have you told Eleanor yet Theo?"Si have you told Jeanette?"Alvin asked them as the both blushed

"W-well no."Simon and Theodore said blushing as red as Alvins hat

"SEE?"Alvin said

"We will tell our crushes if you tell Brittany!"Simon said

"O-okay but ya'll go first."Alvin said giving in

"Good!"When?"Theodore asked them

"I say..in 15 years?"Alvin said as Simon glared

"We are going tommorow."Simon said as he growled

"Okay,okay don't have to get all whiny and well...yeah!"Alvin said

"Nice comeback."Simon said as he smirked

"Stop fighting guys!"Theodore said

"Okay,tommorow at 5:00 okay?"Alvin said

"Deal."Simon said as the spit on their hands and shaked,and Theodore looked like he was gonna puke


	4. TELLING YOUR counterpart

**Thanks for all the reviews,i thought this would just be for fun .**

"Girls?"Brittany asked her sisters when they were all on there beds

"Yes?"Eleanor asked putting down her cupcake[i wish i had one!]

"C-can i tell you something,its a-about a b-boy."Brittany said stuttering

"Sure,just like how we said we liked Simon and Theodore."Jeanette said to Brittany

"Well,i ssorta l-llike.."Brittany said trying to get out her crush

"Tell us!"Who?"Jeanette And Ellie said rushing their sister

"I u-uh liike A-aalvin."Brittany finally got out

"Yay!"Now all you have to do is tell him!"Eleanor said happily jumping[i think i made her too peppy,oh well]

"NO!"I can't!"Brittany said quickly and stopping Eleanor jumping

"Why not Britt?"Jeanette asked Her younger sister.[im sorry!i know brittany is older,but i like jeanette,brittany then ellie okay?]

"Because,he will !"Brittany said sadly

"No,no he won't!"Eleanor and Jeanette said

"How do you know?"And have you told your crushes you like them?"Brittany asked her sisters as they blushed

"W-well no but-"Brittany's sisters tried to finish

"See?"Brittany asked her sisters laying on her bed

"Okay,we will tell our crushes we like them if you do!"Eleanor said while Jeanette nodded

"Okay,lets say in 16 years?"Brittany asked them

"No,how about tommorow,5:00?"Jeanette asked her sisters

"Fine,lets call them and ask them if they want to go to the park tommorow at 5:00 okay?"Brittany said as her sisters nodded,and called them

"The boys said yes,and they also wanted to tell us something."Eleanor said when she hung up the phone

"Lets get to sleep,we don't wanna look like zombies do we?"Jeanette said yawning

"Heck no,i'm not gonna look like a zombie!"Brittany said quickly going to sleep

* * *

TOMMOROW,AT THE PARK 5:00:

"Where are they?"Told you they ditched us!"Alvin said walking in circles as his brothers rolled their eyes

"They may be running late,i bet thats it."Simon said as the chipettes came running tyowards them

"Alvin there they are!"Theodore said pointing to the chipettes

"HIDE ME!"Alvin said ducking behind simon,as Simon rolled his eyes

"Your eyes are going to stick."Theodore said remembering what Dave said

"Hi guys!"Sorry about being late,beauty quen had to fix up"Eleanor said as Brittany glared at her

"Yeah,well lets talk."The chipmunks said pulling on their counterpart as they al went behind a tree,etc.

"Brit-ttany-y?"Alvin said to Brittany sweating

"That can wait Alvin,i uh ne-eed to talk about s-something."Brittany said nervously

"No,i re-really need to say something."Alvin stuttered out

'L-lets say it at the s-same time okay?"Brittany asked closing her eyes,and alvin closed his too

"I LOVE YOU!"They pink chipette and red chipmunk said at the same time blushing

"A-are we a thing now?"Alvin asked Brittany

"I d-don't know,fighting is lots of said as Alvin agreed

"Maybe later on?"Brittany asked

"Y-yeah."Alvin said nodding,as his brothers and their crushes came running towards them

"WERE A THING NOW!"Alvins brothers and Brittany's sisters screamed

"Are you?"Simon said pointing to Alvin and Brittany

"Nope!"Alvin said

"Race you back to your house!"Brittany said putting her foot out

"Your on!"Alvin said grinnin g as they both blasted off


	5. The end!

**Okay,i guess thats all for that one!Tell me if i should make a sequel,if i do it will be about when Alvin and brittany are on a T.V show together,but what happens when they have to kiss?please don't still idea![not like anyone would want to!]lol so should i?Oh,and thanks for all the reviews,i just love getting more reviews!it makes me feel happy!well,bye!and dont forget to tell me if i should or shouldnt!**


End file.
